


Stars and Home

by tigereyes45



Series: Jlaire Week 2019 [1]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Day 1, F/M, Jlaire week 2019, Older Characters, Stargazing, troll!jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Jim and Claire enjoy a quiet night looking at the stars. Just trying to find home.





	Stars and Home

It was a nice night outside the capital of Akiridion-5. Jim held Claire in his lap with his back laying against the base of a random hill. They had walked until they could see the night sky. See all of the sparkling stars. They were spread out, and there seemed to be less. Still it was enough for him and Claire to try and spy. They snuggle closely for warmth.

“I keep trying to find Earth’s sun, but no matter how much I try, I can’t figure out where it is. All the constellations are different here.”

“Yeah, Aja said they would be.” Jim holds Claire’s back closer to his chest. “We’ll go back eventually.”

“I know.” Her voice cracks as she speaks. Her back was warm against his cold, stone chest. Jim buries his face into her hair. It was difficult viewing the stars from a completely different planet. Just another reminder of everything that had changed. Of all those they had to leave behind.

“I promise Claire.” He whispers the words into her hair.

She wraps her hands over his own on the middle of her stomach. They had changed so much. Yet it was all for the best. Even his troll form. Four years ago he could never have imagined the two of them ever being so close. He listens to her breathing closely. His eyes close as he matches her breath. In and out. Innn and ouuut. Her chest was shaking but he knows it isn’t due to the cold.

She missed her home. She missed her little brothers. Their friends. It was only them on this world across the galaxy. Only them and the akiridions' sky.

"Oh I think that is the northern star!" she cheers excitedly. Claire pulls one of her hands free to point up. At a star to their right. It was a silver blue color. Jim narrows his eyes and tries to remember how the northern star had looked like back home.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Aja has been helping me look at the stars and relate them back to Earth. The northern stars is one of the first ones I've memorized. Although Earth is almost impossible to see from here." Claire explains excitedly.

She moves her hand over just to the left. "Somewhere that way is Earth."

Somewhere that way is home.


End file.
